No Matter What It Takes
by supergirl3684
Summary: Bobby's going to make sure Dean knows his self worth…no matter what it takes. WARNING: Contains Corporal Punishment


**No Matter What It Takes**

_**SUMMARY: ******__Bobby's going to make sure Dean knows his self worth…no matter what it takes. _

_**WARNING: Spanking; if you DON'T like, please go back now!**_

_**WRITTEN FOR: Wandamarie; congrats on passing your test! I'm so proud of you Hun! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Bobby gave an inaudible groan as he stretched the kinks from his back. He watched out the door as the Winchesters brothers, also known as Dean and Sam, finished digging the pit needed to burn the bodies that had once been possessed.

His eyes warily fell onto Dean, the older of the two brothers, his mind replaying the disagreement they'd gotten into, not 18 hours before. Dean had been all to ready to go into the bar fighting and hadn't wanted to wait like Bobby did.

What was it Dean had said? _"So he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?"_

Bobby's response had been explosive and instant, _"We're no good dead. We're not gonna make a move until we know what the score is."_

Dean hadn't been happy with that, not that Bobby could blame him. The man they were after was causing death without getting his hands dirty. It had been the look of defiance in Dean's eyes that had caused Bobby to be stunned. It had been years since he'd seen such a look.

Years…Dean had just turned fifteen that year….

**** FLASHBACK ****

Dean Winchester, 15 years old, entered the house with his eyes downcast. Neither his dad nor his younger brother Sam, 11 years old, seemed to notice the tension between Dean and Bobby Singer, whose house they were staying at for the past week.

Dinner was a quiet affair for different reasons. When it was over Sam ran upstairs to do some homework while John went to shower. Dean wanted to leave the kitchen with them but it was his turn to wash the dishes so he did so while Bobby dried.

When the last dish was put away Bobby sat down and pointed to the spot directly in front of him, "We need to talk."

"Yes, sir," Dean walked over, feeling awkward to be standing over the older hunter; it felt disrespectful to him.

"You look at me when I'm talking to you boy," Bobby Singer reprimanded the teen in front of him, "You're life is just as important as your brother's and daddy's. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," The teen answered, his face holding a slight blush.

"You ever pull a stunt like that again, and I don't care if your 15 or 50, I'll tan your hide." Bobby's eyes showed how serious he was.

"Yes, sir," The boy gulped, knowing without a doubt that the older hunter before him would actually do as he threatened.

Bobby pulled the younger man into an embrace, putting his entire being into showing the one he held just how much he cared.

"You scared the life out of me son," He admitted gruffly, "No matter what you think, we'd be lost without you boy."

"I'm sorry Bobby," The teen in his arms bit back his tears, not used to hearing the words said to him.

"Go wash up and get ready for bed," Seeing a protest the older hunter raised an eyebrow, "After the stunt you pulled, I'd be grateful your only punishment is no dessert."

"But it's pie Bobby!" Puppy eyes looked up, the expression hopeful.

"It's gonna be you getting your behind tanned, you don't get," Bobby motioned the boy towards the stairs.

"Yes, sir," The boy gave one last sorrowful look as he did as he was told.

Bobby shook his head. After watching Dean Winchester throw himself, unarmed, in front of the werewolf threatening his dad, Bobby Singer vowed he would show the teen his worth no matter what it took. It was a vow he planned to keep, no matter what the situation.

**** END FLASHBACK ****

Coming out of the memory Bobby gave a small nod of his head. He knew what he had to do.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

There were deep sighs of relief from those present as the fight was finally over. It had been a hard battle in the midst of the war they were in. They had lost Isaac, a fellow hunter who teamed with his wife to go after the supernatural. They knew that Isaacs's wife, Tamara, would continue with the hunt, they just hoped she'd remember the painful lesson thrown at them.

Speaking of lesson; Bobby put a hand on the back of Dean's neck, propelling him towards the house, "Stay with her Sam. And make sure you watch the fire; we'll be right back."

Utterly confused, neither brother protested the elder hunter's words and actions; it would have been pointless.

The silence, as they walked to the house, unnerved Dean until he finally asked, "Did you need to talk about something Bobby?" Silence "Did you learn something?" More Silence "It's usually polite to answer someone when they talk to you, ya know." Irritated silence. "I'm just gonna shut up now."

"Smartest thing you've done in the past 24 hours," Bobby's response was sarcastic.

"I've obviously done something to piss you off," Dean started, "be really nice to know what."

Realizing he wasn't getting an answer any time soon, Dean fell silent as he was pushed into the room where'd they had set up the night before. He watched Bobby warily as the older man moved some papers and sat on the desk; one foot on the ground to keep balance.

Bobby pointed to the spot before him, "We need to talk."

"Guessed as much," Dean muttered, trying to save off the feeling of déjà vu.

"I'd watch that mouth boy," Bobby warned, snapping his fingers once in warning.

Dean hurried to stand in the aforementioned spot; fingers snapping were never a good sign. He gave a silent sigh of relief as he realized that because Bobby was sitting on a table the older man was higher than he was. It never failed to make him feel uncomfortable and disrespectful whenever he towered over the older hunter.

"You want to explain to me just _why_ you thought it'd be a good idea to argue with me?" Bobby demanded. Seeing Dean avert his gaze to the floor he snapped, "You look at me when I'm talking to you boy!"

Dean gave a slight jump as he stared up and met Bobby's eyes, "I…we had to do something!"

"Just what the hell did you think we were doing there?" Bobby's expression gave Dean all the warning he needed about his tone, "Did you think we were sightseeing? Did you think I was looking for a place to nap?"

"Sarcasm really doesn't suit you," Dean quipped before is brain had a chance to catch up with him.

Bobby let out a low growl as he suddenly yanked Dean forward until the younger hunter was across the leg not on the floor, "You think this is a joke? Our job isn't dangerous enough without you jumping in head first? You want to go to hell before your times up; that it?"

"Let me go Bobby," Dean ordered, not liking the position he was in.

The first swat fell, heavily, "Now's not the time to be using that tone son."

"Damn it Bobby," Dean argued, "I couldn't just sit there!"

"We weren't just sitting there," Bobby refuted, the swats never wavering, "It's called reconnaissance. You remember what the word means?"

"It doesn't mean just sit there!" Dean sniped, mentally slapping himself on the back of the head as he remembered just how heavy a hand the older hunter had.

"You think," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "your" _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "snide ass comments are funny," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "Well, guess what?" _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "They're annoying," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "the hell," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "outta me!" _***SWAT, SWAT***_

"Ok, Bobby," Dean tried to get out the tight grip he found himself in, "No more snide ass comments…I promise!"

"You better believe there'll be no more snide ass comments," Bobby held tightly to the struggling boy, not relinquishing an inch of his hold, all the while bringing his hand down harder. "You better listen good boy. I'm sick and tired of your attitude. When I tell you something, you better listen to me the first time. You got that?"

"Yes, sir," Dean was quick to get out. He'd stopped trying to get out of the elder hunter's hold when he felt the swats coming down harder. He knew if he kept it up, things would only get worse.

Sensing compliance in the young man, Bobby gave a nod of his head before reaching under Dean and unbuckling his jeans.

"Bobby, no," Dean pleaded.

His plea was ignored as he was quickly bared, "Let's move on to your arguing with me."

"I won't do it again," Dean was ready to promise anything to get the spanking over with.

"You better believe, you won't," Bobby growled, all the while flesh met flesh. He continued to speak.

"I let it go," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "the first time." _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "That was my mistake." _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "You better believe," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "I won't be letting," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "it slide again." _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "Now tell me," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "in fact, make me understand," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "just why," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "you thought arguing with me," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "a _second_ time," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "was a good idea?" _***SWAT, SWAT***_

Tears fell down Dean's face the pain in his backside got worse. It had been…well…long enough since he'd found himself in this position. With a year to live, you'd _think_ he'd be given more leeway. A harsh swat to his sit spot caused him to yelp.

"You gonna answer me son or do you know more motivation?" Bobby asked, his swats lighting slightly.

"I had to do something," Dean _really_ didn't need more motivation. "She left her husband, Bobby! I had to do something."

"It was too late and you knew that," Bobby responded, "You are not invincible! What…"

Dean spoke, interrupting the older man, without thought, "I'm gonna die anyways! What does it matter?"

Bobby's hand stilled in mid air as he digested what the young man said. His face started to grown an alarming shade of red as his anger grew.

Looking around he found an incent burner that Tamara hadn't packed yet. He picked it up, weighing it in his hands. A closer look showed it wasn't a cheap plastic one from the store but one made of pure wood; he only vaguely remembered Isaac mentioning that the wood it was made of was supposed to have some sort of 'power'.

"Bobby…" Dean questioned, having tried to get up but found he was still effectively pinned.

Bobby snapped out of his thoughts, "What does it matter? What does it matter!"

There no further words as he brought the incent burner crashing down on the up ended backside before him.

"I should have done this," _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_ "when you first showed up" _*** SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_ "with your brother." _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_ "You're life," _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_ "is just as important," _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_ "as his." _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_ "What does it matter?" _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_ "It matters because we still" _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_ "have time to get you out" _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_ "of your deal!" _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_ "You think we're gonna let you go" _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_ "without a fight?" _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_

"Bobby, OW, no, you can't OW!" Dean struggled anew, "you can't get me out!"

"Why the hell not," Bobby demanded to know.

"If you do, OW, damn it Bobby, stop!" Dean was upset to find he _still_ couldn't get out of the older man's hold, "they'll take him! If we try, they'll take him."

"Is that with is about?" Bobby asked, "You feel a need to kill yourself before Sam finds a way out for you?"

There was no answer but Bobby didn't need one. Through the anger, the hunter felt something he had only joked about feeling before. He felt…old.

Steeling his heart to finish, he landed the last furry of smacks to Dean's sit spot.

"You listen to me, and you listen good boy." *_**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_ "We have one year!" _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK* **_"You are going to toe the line!" _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK* **_"That means no more leaving Sam," _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK* **_"in the car," _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK* **_"alone while you go have a fling!" _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK* **_"You don't talk back to me!" _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK* **_"You sure the hell, don't argue with me!" _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_ "You don't put yourself,"_** * SMACK, SMACK, SMACK**_* "in danger," _*** SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_ "more than necessary!" _*** SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_ "You understand me son?" _***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_

"Y-yes, sir," Dean managed to get out through his tears, his backside blazing.

Heaving a wary sigh, Bobby righted Dean's clothes, helped him up, and then pulled him into a hug, all the while trying to stop his tears.

"I'm s-sorry," Dean cried, allowing himself to cling to the man who had stepped into the father role from the first day they'd met.

Bobby held him away, "We're gonna figure this out son."

For the first time since he'd made the deal, Dean Winchester, allowed himself to cry. He cried tears of anger, frustration, and fear. All the while, Bobby held him.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It was almost a half hour by the time Dean was able to get his emotions under control. He looked away embarrassed and Bobby pretended not to notice.

"Do I need to remind you, what'll happen if we have this conversation again?" Bobby asked, his voice stern.

"No, sir," Dean looked up briefly before looking away.

Bobby nodded his head once, "I'm gonna go check on those two. You best start packing your stuff."

"Yes, sir," Dean moved stiffly to do as he was told.

From the window he watched Bobby make his way out the back door to where the fires were still going. It would be a couple more hours before they could even think of going anywhere.

He quickly stuffed his stuff in his bag before lying down on the only bed that seemed to have made it through their fight. He needed a nap before he would be forced to sit and drive. His backside wouldn't thank him later…hell, it wasn't thanking him now.

As he fell asleep he vaguely realized that Bobby had come back and was covering him with a blanket. He grumbled in his sleep, Bobby's deep chuckle lulling him.

Bobby stared down at the young man he considered a son and smiled gently, though he'd deny it if asked. He'd kept his promise…and he would continue to keep it…no matter what it took.

**THE END **

_**A/N: While I have a few ideas for some Supernatural stories this will be my last one for a while. I plan on concentrating on my Criminal Minds series and my ER trilogy along with some Numb3rs and a few crossovers that I've started. I have over 30 stories started. It is my hope to finish at least half before the year is over. Thank you for bearing with me! **_


End file.
